1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stepping assist for motor vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a retractable vehicle step which is movable between a retracted or storage position and an extended position in which it functions as a step assist into the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known to add a running board or similar fixed stepping assist to the side of a motor vehicle, especially to a vehicle with a relatively high ground clearance. However, these fixed running boards and other stepping assists have had several drawbacks. First, a fixed running board is often too high to act as a practical stepping assist and is therefore not very effective in reducing the initial step height for the vehicle user. In addition, when using a relatively high running board, the user is likely to hit his or her head while climbing into the vehicle cab. Furthermore, a fixed running board often extends a significant distance from the side of the vehicle, and can be a source of dirt or grime that rubs onto the user""s pants or other clothing as the user steps out of the vehicle onto the ground surface. Such a fixed running board is also frequently struck when the owner of an adjacent parked vehicle opens his door. Finally, a fixed running board or step reduces the ground clearance of a vehicle, and can often be damaged or torn off entirely when the vehicle is used for offroad driving.
Accordingly, a vehicle step which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.
In accordance with one embodiment, a retractable step for use with a vehicle comprises a stepping member having a stepping deck, a first arm, a second arm, a motor and a stop. The first arm has a first end pivotally attached to the vehicle, and a second end pivotally attached to the stepping member. The second arm also has a first end pivotally attached to the vehicle, and a second end pivotally attached to the stepping member. The motor is drivingly connected to the first arm such that a rotation of the motor causes rotation of the first arm about its first end and moves the stepping member from a retracted position to an extended position, or vice versa. The stop is located within the range of motion of the second arm such that the second arm bears against the stop when the stepping member is in the extended position. The first and second arms are situated such that the first arm is loaded in compression and the second arm is loaded in tension when the stepping member is in the extended position and a load is placed upon it.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a forward planar linkage pivotably connected to the frame along a forward upper connection width, and a rearward planar linkage pivotably connected to the frame along a rearward upper connection width. The retractable vehicle step further comprises a rigid step member having a stepping deck. The step member is pivotably connected to the forward planar linkage along a forward lower connection width, and is pivotably connected to the rearward planar linkage along a rearward lower connection width and on a side of the forward planar linkage opposite the stepping deck. The stepping deck is substantially wider than any of the forward upper connection width, the rearward upper connection width, the forward lower connection width, and the rearward lower connection width.
In accordance with yet another embodiment a retractable vehicle step assist for use with a vehicle having two adjacent doors through which persons may enter the vehicle, comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck is of sufficient width to provide a step for persons desiring to enter either of the doors.
In accordance with still another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist for use with a vehicle having two adjacent doors through which persons may enter the vehicle, comprises a rigid frame and a step member having a stepping deck. The retractable step assist further comprises at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck extends in front of each of the doors when in the deployed position.
In accordance with still another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck is substantially wider than the frame.
In accordance with still another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and a forward rigid arm and a rearward rigid arm connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The step member is pivotably connected to the rearward rigid arm at a rearward pivotable connection and the step member rotates downward about the rearward pivotable connection as the step member moves to the deployed position.
In accordance with still another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping member further comprises a support bracket rigidly connected to the stepping deck and connected to the arms opposite the stepping deck. The support bracket is oriented at an angle to the stepping deck.
In accordance with still another embodiment, a method of improving access to a vehicle through a door of the vehicle, comprises attaching a rigid frame to the vehicle, and connecting a stepping member having a stepping deck to the frame via at least two rigid arms. This is done so that the stepping member is moveable between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position wherein the stepping deck is situated along the side of the vehicle below the door. In the method the stepping deck is substantially wider than the frame.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a retractable step for a vehicle having a body with a lower edge. The step comprises a rigid frame configured for attachment to the vehicle so that substantially all of the frame is behind the lower edge of the body, a rotatable linkage connected to the frame, and a step member connected to the rotatable linkage opposite the frame. The step member has a deployed position, and a retracted position in which the step member and the rotatable linkage are located behind the lower edge of the body.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a vehicle which comprises a body having a lower edge and a retractable step assist attached to the vehicle. The retractable step assist comprises a rigid frame attached to the vehicle so that substantially all of the frame is behind the lower edge of the body, a rotatable linkage connected to the frame, and a step member connected to the rotatable linkage opposite the frame. The step member has a deployed position, and a retracted position in which the step member and the rotatable linkage are located behind the lower edge of the body.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a retractable vehicle step assist configured for attachment to a vehicle. The step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and a rotatable linkage. The linkage connects the step member to the frame and allows the step member to move between a deployed position and a retracted position in which an upper surface of the stepping deck is substantially concealed from the view of an adult standing outside the vehicle.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a retractable step for a vehicle having a body with an under panel. The step comprises a rigid frame configured for attachment to the vehicle, a rotatable linkage connected to the frame and a step member connected to the rotatable linkage opposite the frame. The step member has a stepping deck with an upper surface. The step member has a deployed position, and a retracted position in which the upper surface of the stepping deck is substantially flush with the under panel.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a retractable vehicle step assist configured for attachment to a vehicle. The step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and a rotatable linkage. The linkage connects the step member to the frame and allows the step member to move between a deployed position and a retracted position in which only a forward edge of the stepping deck is visible to an adult standing outside the vehicle.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a retractable step for a vehicle having an underbody with a substantially vertical outer surface. The step comprises a rigid frame configured for attachment to the vehicle, a linkage connected to the frame, and a step member connected to the linkage opposite the frame. The step member has a deployed position, and a retracted position in which a forward edge of the step member is spaced rearward from the outer surface of the underbody by at least 1.5 inches.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a retractable step for a vehicle having a body with a lower edge. The step comprises a rotatable linkage connectable to the vehicle, and a step member connected to the rotatable linkage. The step member has a deployed position, and a retracted position in which the step member and the rotatable linkage are located behind the lower edge of the body.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a vehicle, comprising a body having a lower edge, and a retractable step assist attached to the vehicle. The retractable step assist comprises a rotatable linkage connected to the vehicle, and a step member connected to the rotatable linkage. The step member has a deployed position, and a retracted position in which the step member and the rotatable linkage are located behind the lower edge of the body.
In accordance with another embodiment, there is provided a retractable step for a vehicle having an underbody with a substantially vertical outer surface. The step comprises a linkage connectable to the vehicle, and a step member connected to the linkage. The step member has a deployed position, and a retracted position in which a forward edge of the step member is spaced rearward from the outer surface of the underbody by at least 1.5 inches.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable step for a vehicle comprises a forward linkage having an upper portion connectable to the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a first axis, and a rearward linkage having an upper portion connectable to the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a second axis. The second axis is located rearward of the first axis, and the first and second axes are oriented generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The step further comprises a step member connected to the forward and rearward linkage so as to be movable between a retracted position and an extended position. At least a portion of the rearward linkage extends forward of the first axis when the step member is in the extended position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable step for a vehicle comprises a first arm having an upper portion rotatably fixable with respect to an underside of the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a first axis of rotation oriented generally parallel to an adjacent lower edge of the vehicle. The step further comprises a second arm having an upper portion rotatably fixable with respect to an underside of the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a second axis of rotation oriented generally parallel to an adjacent lower edge of the vehicle and located rearward of the first axis. The step further comprises a step member connected to the first and second arms so as to be movable between a retracted position near the underside of the vehicle and an extended position remote from the underside. At least a portion of the second arm extends forward of the first axis when the step member is in the extended position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable step for a vehicle comprises a first arm having an upper portion rotatably fixable with respect to an underside of the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a first axis of rotation, and a second arm having an upper portion rotatably fixable with respect to an underside of the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a second axis of rotation. The step further comprises a step member connected to the first and second arms so as to be movable between a retracted position under the vehicle and an extended position extending outward from the vehicle. At least one of the first arm and the second arm further comprises a stop member which extends toward the other of the first arm and the second arm and contacts the other arm when the step member is in the extended position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable step for a vehicle comprises a first arm having an upper portion rotatably mountable to an underside of the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a first axis of rotation oriented generally parallel to an adjacent lower edge of the vehicle, and a second arm having an upper portion rotatably mountable to an underside of the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a second axis of rotation oriented generally parallel to an adjacent lower edge of the vehicle and located rearward of the first axis. The step further comprises a step member connected to the first and second arms so as to be movable between a retracted position at least substantially entirely under the vehicle and an extended position extending outward from the vehicle. The step member comprises a stepping deck defining an upper surface thereof and a connection region which is located rearward and upward from the stepping deck when the step member is in the extended position, and wherein at least one of the first and second arms is connected to the step member at the connection region. It is believed that this overall arrangement facilitates storing the step out of sight, while enabling the final deployment movement of the step to include a downward rotational component about a third axis at the lower end of the first arm. It is believed that this arrangement facilitates self-energizing of the step. That is, when a load is placed on the step, the step continues its downward rotational movement somewhat, so that the load is not carried by any motor driving the step.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable step for a vehicle comprises a first arm having an upper portion rotatably mountable to an underside of the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a first axis of rotation, and a second arm having an upper portion rotatably mountable to an underside of the vehicle so as to be rotatable about a second axis of rotation oriented generally parallel to the first axis. The step further comprises a step member connected to the first and second arms so as to be movable between a retracted position at least substantially entirely under the vehicle and an extended position extending outward from the vehicle. The first arm is connected to the step member so as to be rotatable about a third axis and the second arm is connected to the step member so as to be rotatable about a fourth axis, the third and fourth axes being oriented generally parallel to the first and second axes. Desirably, the distance between the third and fourth axes is less than 6 inches, more desirably less than 4 inches and, most desirably, less than 2 inches. The axes are arranged according to a first aspect ratio, which comprises a ratio of (1) the distance between the third axis and the fourth axis and (2) the distance between the first axis and the third axis, and the first aspect ratio is less than 0.4 and, preferably, less than 0.3. It is believed that these distances and ratios facilitate the ability to permit the step to be stored in a small envelope out of sight and to yet be deployable to the desired deployment position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a forward planar linkage pivotably connected to the frame along a forward upper connection width, and a rearward planar linkage pivotably connected to the frame along a rearward upper connection width. The step further comprises a rigid step member having a stepping deck. The step member is pivotably connected to the forward planar linkage along a forward lower connection width, and pivotably connected to the rearward planar linkage along a rearward lower connection width and on a side of the forward planar linkage opposite the stepping deck. The stepping deck is substantially wider than any of the forward upper connection width, the rearward upper connection width, the forward lower connection width, and the rearward lower connection width.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist for use with a vehicle having two adjacent doors through which persons may enter the vehicle, comprises a rigid frame, and a step member having a stepping deck. The step assist further comprises at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck is of sufficient width to provide a step for persons desiring to enter either of the doors.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist for use with a vehicle having two adjacent doors through which persons may enter the vehicle, comprises a rigid frame, and a step member having a stepping deck. The step further comprises at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck extends in front of each of the doors when in the deployed position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping deck is substantially wider than the frame.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, and a step member having a stepping deck. The step further comprises a forward rigid arm and a rearward rigid arm connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The step member is pivotably connected to the rearward rigid arm at a rearward pivotable connection and the step member rotates downward about the rearward pivotable connection as the step member moves to the deployed position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a rigid frame, a step member having a stepping deck, and at least two rigid arms connecting the step member to the frame and allowing the step member to move between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position downward and away from the frame. The stepping member further comprises a support bracket rigidly connected to the stepping deck and connected to the arms opposite the stepping deck, the support bracket being oriented at an angle to the stepping deck.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method of improving access to a vehicle through a door of the vehicle, comprises attaching a rigid frame to the vehicle, connecting a stepping member having a stepping deck to the frame via at least two rigid arms so that the stepping member is moveable between a retracted position near the frame to a deployed position wherein the stepping deck is situated along the side of the vehicle below the door. The stepping deck is substantially wider than the frame.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and an outboard surface. A maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a first thickness, and the first arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side. A maximum distance between the first side and the second side defines a first width, and the first width is substantially greater than the first thickness. The retractable vehicle step assist further comprises a second unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and an outboard surface. A maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a second thickness, and the second arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side. A maximum distance between the first side and the second side defines a second width, and the second width is substantially greater than the second thickness. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The retractable vehicle step further comprises a static stop member located within a range of motion of one of the first support arm and the second support arm. The retractable vehicle step further comprises a step member having a support bracket and a stepping deck rigidly connected to the support bracket. The stepping deck has an upper surface, and the first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the support bracket opposite the stepping deck so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first axis is spaced from the third axis by a first distance, the second axis is spaced from the fourth axis by a second distance, the first axis is spaced from the second axis by a third distance, and the third axis is spaced from the fourth axis by a fourth distance, as the step assist is viewed in a plane perpendicular to said first axis, and the third distance and the fourth distance are unequal. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member and the stepping deck to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. When the step member is in the deployed position, the support bracket extends inboard and upward from the stepping deck and the upper surface of the stepping deck is the uppermost portion of the step member outboard of the support bracket. The entirety of the stepping deck is located outboard of the first axis when the step member is in the deployed position and at least a portion of the stepping deck is located inboard of the second axis when the step member is in the retracted position. The static stop member, the first support arm, the second support arm and the step member are sufficient to maintain the stepping deck in the deployed position when a user steps onto the stepping deck. In a further embodiment, the first distance and the second distance may be unequal.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and an outboard surface. A maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a first thickness, and the first arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side. A maximum distance between the first side and the second side defines a first width, and the first width is substantially greater than the first thickness. The retractable vehicle step assist further comprises a second unitary support arm defining an inboard surface and an outboard surface. A maximum distance between the inboard surface and the outboard surface defines a second thickness, and the second arm defines a substantially vertical first side and a substantially vertical second side. A maximum distance between the first side and the second side defines a second width, and the second width is substantially greater than the second thickness. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The retractable vehicle step further comprises a static stop member located within a range of motion of one of the first support arm and the second support arm. The retractable vehicle step further comprises a step member having a support bracket and a stepping deck rigidly connected to the support bracket. The stepping deck has an upper surface, and the first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the support bracket opposite the stepping deck so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first axis is spaced from the third axis by a first distance, the second axis is spaced from the fourth axis by a second distance, the first axis is spaced from the second axis by a third distance, and the third axis is spaced from the fourth axis by a fourth distance, as the step assist is viewed in a plane perpendicular to said first axis, and the third distance and the fourth distance are unequal. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member and the stepping deck to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. The static stop member, the first support arm, the second support arm and the step member are sufficient to maintain the stepping deck in the deployed position when a user steps onto the stepping deck. In a further embodiment, the first distance and the second distance may be unequal. In a further embodiment, the entirety of the stepping deck is located outboard of the first axis when the step member is in the deployed position and at least a portion of the stepping deck is located inboard of the second axis when the step member is in the retracted position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first support arm and a second support arm. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The step assist further comprises a step member having a support bracket and a stepping deck rigidly connected to the support bracket. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the support bracket opposite the stepping deck so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member and the stepping deck to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. The first support arm has an upper portion and a lower portion interconnected by an intermediate portion. The intermediate portion is thinner than at least one of the upper portion and the lower portion, and is located such that the support arms can rotate about the first and second axes to a point at which a portion of the second support arm is spaced from a line connecting the first and third axes by an orthogonal distance less than half the maximum thickness of the first support arm.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first support arm and a second support arm. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The step assist further comprises a step member having a support bracket and a stepping deck rigidly connected to the support bracket. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the support bracket opposite the stepping deck so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member and the stepping deck to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. The first support arm has an upper portion and a lower portion interconnected by an intermediate portion. The intermediate portion is thinner than the at least one of the upper portion and the lower portion. The intermediate portion contacts the second support arm when the step member is in at least one of the retracted position and the deployed position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first support arm and a second support arm. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The step assist further comprises a step member having a support bracket and a stepping deck rigidly connected to the support bracket. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the support bracket opposite the stepping deck so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member and the stepping deck to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. The first and second arms have a bent configuration such that the arms can rotate about the first and second axes to a point at which a line connecting the first and third axes intersects a portion of the second arm near the second axis.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first support arm and a second support arm. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The step assist further comprises a step member having a support bracket and a stepping deck rigidly connected to the support bracket. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the support bracket opposite the stepping deck so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member and the stepping deck to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. At least a portion of the stepping deck is located above the first axis when the stepping deck is in the retracted position. The first axis is spaced from the third axis by a first distance, and the second axis is spaced from the fourth axis by a second distance, as the step assist is viewed in a plane perpendicular to said first axis, and the first distance and the second distance are unequal.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first support arm and a second support arm. The first support arm and the second support arm connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The step assist further comprises a step member having an upper stepping surface. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the step member so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. As the step assist is viewed in a plane perpendicular to said first axis, the first axis and the third axis define a first line and the second axis and the fourth axis define a second line. The first line and the second line intersect at an instantaneous center of rotation of the step member. When the step member is in the retracted position, the instantaneous center of rotation is located at or inboard of the upper stepping surface.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first support arm and a second support arm. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The step assist further comprises a step member having an upper stepping surface. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the step member so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. At least a portion of the upper stepping surface initially moves upward as the step member moves from the retracted position to the deployed position.
In accordance with another embodiment, a retractable vehicle step assist comprises a first support arm and a second support arm. The first support arm and the second support arm are connectable with respect to an underside of a vehicle so as to be pivotable about a first axis oriented generally parallel to the ground and a second axis oriented generally parallel to the ground, respectively. The step assist further comprises a step member having an upper stepping surface. The first support arm and the second support arm are connected to the step member so that the first support arm and the second support arm are pivotable with respect to the step member about a third axis and a fourth axis, respectively. The fourth axis is located inboard from the third axis. The first support arm and the second support arm allow the step member to move between a retracted position and a deployed position downward and outboard from the retracted position. The upper stepping surface follows a deployment path as said step member moves from said retracted position to said deployed position. The deployment path includes an initial upward component.
All of these and other embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. This and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment or embodiments disclosed.